I could love you like that
by Glambertxxx
Summary: a short Kradam drabble fic, that will make you teary eyed or you can't call yourself a Kradam fan. I poured my soul into this.


"_I can love you like that, I could make you my world" – John Michael Montgomery _

The sun was setting, the perfect ending to the perfect day.

Kris had spent weeks planning this little get-away for his boyfriend and himself and it had gone magnificently so far. After an exquisite meal out on their hotel terrace, Kris had suggested that he and Adam take a walk on the beach together.

Both of them barefoot, they walked across the warm sand hand in hand, giggling and making jokes. Finding an array of different colorful seashells sticking up from the sand, Adam pocketed a few. "I want to put these in a memory box," Adam told his boyfriend, "it's so beautiful here, I never want to forget this vacation"

The sun was low and was about to disappear beneath the horizon when Kris took a deep breath and spoke the well rehearsed words.

"Baby, stop," Kris told him, jerking his hand softly till they both stood still.

"What is it?" Adam questioned, a hint of worry to his voice.

Kris took his boyfriends naturally gorgeous face between his hands, delicately caressing his thumbs against Adam's cheeks. Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the purity of the moment and the soft caress of his face underneath slightly rough, guitar callused fingers. Kris leaned in and left a small loving kiss upon his boyfriends' lips.

"Open your eyes, look at me," Kris whispered.

Adam slowly opened his blue eyes to meet Kris' brown ones. He sighed seeing the tears accumulating in the windows of his lovers' soul.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Adam worried out loud.

Kris cracked a small smile through light tears, "Everything is fine baby. It's perfect."

"Then what is it?" Adam whispered eyeing his boyfriend's emotion filled face, so very confused as to what was going on.

Slowly, Kris got down on one knee.

Adam gasped loudly.

Kris reached out to hold Adam's left hand between both of his.

"Baby, Adam, I love you, with everything I have. My heart belongs to you." Kris paused to look down and gather himself up. He wiped away a few stray tears before continuing again. "Since the moment I first laid eyed on you, I knew that I loved you. But I was scared and confused; I didn't know how to express myself, so I denied it."

"Kris," Adam whispered, more to himself than to his lover, he reached up to wipe his own eyes with the back of his hand.

Kris took a breath and continued.

"All those nights, remember when we would stay up for hours just talking? I remember everything, ever word you said, scared you were going to go home and that I would never see you again. I memorized your every detail, just in case." Kris spilled his heart of the things he had never admitted before. "I memorized every little freckle, I memorized your laugh, the way you'd say my name."

Adam squeezed his eyes tightly and opened them again to focus back on his lover.

"Did I mention your voice?" Kris asked, a smile joining his tear streamed face, "You have the voice of an angel when you sing. At nights in the mansion, I would lay in my bed and imaging you singing to me, just me, no crowds, just holding me and singing."

Adam's mouth curved up into the tiniest smile before Kris continued.

"Your hugs, Adam," Kris smiled up at him, "I could've let you hold me forever. Every time we pulled apart my heart ached, I wanted to stay in your arms."

"I had no idea back then," Adam told him, wincing with emotion.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kris comforted him, rubbing his boyfriends' left hand.

"I could've helped you understand your feelings. I could've been there for you. You were all alone, stuck inside your own head, confused and frightened," Adam rambled.

"Baby baby, shhh, its okay now," Kris assured him, leaving a long kiss on the top of his freckled hand.

Adam's eyes watered with guilt, he had never heard Kris talk about these things before.

"After idol, that month before the tour, was so hard on me," Kris continued. "I had to go back to real life and I didn't get to see you all the time like I use to, I missed you so much. My heart missed you. And during tour, I got to see you every day, my heart was healed, but I knew it was only temporary. I wish I could have told you back then how much you meant to me, more than anything. But I had Katy, you had Drake, I didn't think you wanted me."

"I always wanted you, always," Adam caressed Kris' tear strew face again. Kris winced.

"My heart broke, the day after tour ended. After we sang our duet, I knew that things wouldn't be the same anymore. I wanted you 24/7, I needed you with me. I cried for days after the tour, days. I kept asking myself, 'Why don't you tell him?' but I was so scared, I didn't know what to do," Kris kissed a freckled hand again. He took a few seconds to rest his forehead against his boyfriends' hand, and continued.

"But I have you now," Kris beamed up at his lover through the tears, "I have you, you're mine."

"I'm yours," Adam whispered, cupping his boyfriends' face with his other hand not being held by his lover.

"And Adam," Kris paused to look up and analyze his boyfriends' face, "I want you to be mine forever."

Kris reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a gorgeous silver ring and held it up halfway between his own kneeling body and Adam's standing one. Adam closed his eyes and his body shook with emotion and tears began falling out of his eyes, he squeezed his lovers hand with his. Slowly, Adam opened his eyes again, tears strewn his pure, natural face, he looked at the ring and then down at Kris. He gazed into those gorgeous brown eyes he had been dreaming about since he first saw the man in Hollywood, the eyes that held his heart.

"Kris," Adam wiped at his face again.

"Make me, the happiest, and luckiest man on the planet," Kris stared up at his lover as he spoke these words, "Be my husband. Marry me Adam."

Adam's bottom lip began to quiver as he held back more tears.

"Of course," Adam whimpered, "I'll marry you."

Kris kneeled smiling brightly up at his, now, fiancé. He held Adam's left hand in his, as he slowly slid the engagement ring onto his lovers' finger. He quickly got off of his knee and Adam pulled Kris to himself, holding his face with his, now ring clad, hand. Blue eyes met brown ones.

"I love you," Adam whispered as he leaned in and captured his fiancé's lips with his own in a slow delicate dance of a kiss.

Then leaned back, their foreheads together, they felt connected with closed eyes.

"You're everything to me," Kris whispered.

"Same here baby," Adam giggled.

They leaned back, giving each other that 'look', that 'look' that was reserved for only each other. Their eyes poured love; they gave each other their contagious smiles.

They began kissing, small pecks playfully. Sharing silly and serious things they wanted to do in their future together, between every embrace.

"I want to get a puppy," Adam smiled.

They giggled together and kissed.

"I want to make an album with you," Kris smiled.

They pecked each other's lips giddily.

"I want to make love to you, every night," Adam told him seriously, caressing his lovers' face.

They leaned in and brushed lips before pecking a loving kiss.

"I want to raise children with you, Adam," Kris whispered against his lovers lips.

They joined in a slow, tender, heartbreakingly perfect kiss. Adam held his lovers' head in his hands to deepen the embrace.

The sun was now completely set, they walked back to their hotel on the beach hand-in-hand. Halfway there Kris took off in a run.

"I'll race you!" he called out.

"Oh no you don't!" Adam giggled. With his longer legs him caught him quickly and gathered his lover in his arms, carrying him to the hotel, kissing the whole way.

Once they got up to their room, they laid on the bed. That night they made love, slowly, as they both cried, lightly.

When it was over, Kris cuddled up to Adam's side. Adam held his fiancé close to him, tightly, he never wanted to let go. They fell asleep in each other's arms, so happy, so in love, so complete.


End file.
